


Feels Like Home

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanfic for Fanart, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, after season 3, sherlock wears john's weddingring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries on John's wedding ring from time to time and dreams about a life that could have been. Then John finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

Sherlock looked down at the golden wedding band around his finger. The weight of it felt nice. Who knew a wedding ring could weigh so much? He brushed his hand over the band, cool and smooth to the touch. The shine had faded over time, a clear sign of a marriage falling apart and Sherlock sighed.

 

He suddenly felt a jolt of sadness and shame, a light blush forming on his cheeks as he held up his hand in the air and watched the ring around his finger.

 

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled the ring off, placing it back where he had found it, in between John's belongings. _Who am I kidding? This was never meant for me._

 

He felt tears well up but kept them inside, it was silly. A silly notion of a dream, a fantasy that would never happen. Not even after.

 

Just not.

 

He took one last look at the box and started to walk out of the room when he heard the door open. He froze, just like a dear caught in headlights, and watched as John walked into his bedroom, noticing Sherlock standing there, a frown forming on his face.

 

“Sherlock, what are you ...”

 

Then John's eyes landed on the box on the ground, noticing the lid that wasn't shut completely and Sherlock's blush grew bigger. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He watched as John kept staring at the box, walking slowly closer to it.

 

He stuck his foot out and pushed it back under the bed, retreating as if it was going to bite him. Sherlock held his breath the whole time, taking in John's face, his posture, the tightness of his lips, the stiffness of his shoulders. He needed to go, he needed to walk out right now but before he could take one step John's hand shot out and he held him in place.

 

“Why. Why are you going through that Sherlock?”

 

John's voice was short but not as angry as Sherlock had feared it would be. John's grip was strong and Sherlock looked down, noticing John's knuckles turning white. Sherlock winced and John startled. He let go of Sherlock's arm but took a step forward instead, pushing Sherlock back to the dresser, no way of running out.

 

“What were you doing with the ring Sherlock?”

 

John looked calculating and closed off and Sherlock couldn't breath. He looked down at the ground, wiggling his sock clad feet, wringing his hands together. How would he explain himself out of this? He took a deep breath, straightening his shoulder, ready to tell a lie when.

 

“Don't lie to me Sherlock. Not tonight. There's been enough of that already.”

 

Sherlock felt the fight go out of him. The blow landed hard and cruel and Sherlock bit his lip. Tears were forming again and he blinked rapidly. John was not going to see him cry. Not now. Not ever.

 

“I. I shouldn't have. I need to go John.”

 

Sherlock still looked at the floor, he felt hot and cold at the same time. The place where the ring had been burned like a wound and he tried to not rub at it. He felt his own heartbeat in his chest, too fast, too strong. _John most hear it too. It's deafening._

 

He heard John make a deep sigh, it was filled with frustration and something else, something subtle and powerful and Sherlock couldn't figure it out. He looked up in shock when John took his hand, _the_ hand, and brought it to his lips. Sherlock shivered as John's warm breath caressed his hand.

 

“It would have looked better on you. I should have. I wasted.” John swallowed, kissing Sherlock's hand softly, taking another step closer and now John's head was near Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock could smell John.

 

It broke his heart, John being so close, so warm. He wanted nothing more then to wrapped himself around the man. To keep him here, so near forever. He felt a tear run down his cheek and he couldn't stop looking at John. Perfect, beautiful, not at all boring John. John who had mourned him for so long and found it in his heart to forgive him. John who had married an assassin and believed to become a father soon.

 

Sherlock closed his eyes, the pain and shame rushing back, remembering everything that happened after he came back from the dead. Now Marry was gone. So was the (fake) baby. And Moriarty. All if it was over and done with and it was just them. The two of them against the world.

 

He didn't deserve this man. He didn't deserve his friendship, his care. He didn't deserve this moment. He opened his eyes again and john was still looking at him, still holding his hand, rubbing the spot where the ring had been with his thumb.

 

“Oh Sherlock. I've been such a fool.”

 

Then John's lips were on Sherlock's and the world stopped. It just stopped, nothing else mattered then. Sherlock could only focus on John's soft lips against his own, the tip of John's tongue coming out and tracing his upper lip. The wetness of it shocked him and he gasped and then John's tongue was inside his mouth and it was too much.

 

He moaned, finding John's tongue with his own and every nerve in his body went online. He felt John smile, felt him push against his body and his hand, the one not held by John, went to John's face.

 

He spread his fingers over John's cheek, cradling his head, pulling John closer and deepening the kiss. John moaned and Sherlock shivered at the sound. It was wonderful, he wanted to hear it again but he needed air. They broke apart, both panting, Sherlock still holding John's head and John still holding Sherlock's hand and they looked at each other.

 

Sherlock couldn't believe what he saw in John's eyes. _Had it always been there?_ How had he not seen it before?

 

His hand went from John's cheek to the back of his neck, squeezing it, pressing their foreheads together. He took a few deep breaths, letting the moment linger and then pulled back, a small smile on his lips.

 

“John.” His voice was shaky and he cursed himself for it. John's smile grew wider, bringing Sherlock's hand to his lips and kissing it again. Fire burned in Sherlock's stomach, seeing the hunger and longing in John's eyes. Sherlock's eyes went to the bed for a second, flashing back to John, a blush on his face.

 

“I don't mean.” Sherlock started but stopped when John placed a finger on his lips.

 

“I know, love.” They kissed again, soft and sweet before John lead them to bed. John stripped down to his shirt and pants and Sherlock couldn't keep his eyes off him. It wasn't for tonight though, they had time now. After finding a good positing, wrapped around each other, john pulled the blankets over them. They snuggled up close, John's head on Sherlock's shoulder, Sherlock's arm wrapped around John's chest.

 

“John, I.”

 

“I know. I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a beautiful piece of artwork I saw on Tumblr and you can find it here;  
> https://taikova.tumblr.com/post/80213928342/the-best-man-loosely-based-on-this-little-post
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from the album Feels Like Home by Norah Jones.
> 
> I'm on vacation from Thursday 15 till Friday 23 September so there won't be as many stories, replies could also be slower.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
